Cook & Emma- Roll With It
by Jabi07
Summary: Cook and Emma move away wanting a fresh start but will the past haunt them both or can they manage to find a happy ending?


Cook &amp; Emma- Roll With It

**Part One- Umbrella**

Emma lay still looking up at the curtains as the moonlight shone through them her head whirling with thoughts of Cook and how she had pushed him away once more! The thing about James Cook was that he made Emma feel things that no boy has never done before! Both good and bad feelings all mixed into one, as even though she hated him she was also besotted with him! She sat herself up grabbing her mobile from her bedside table sighing in frustration with herself as she dials his number,

"Em's?"

"Hey uh listen if your still sleeping in your car then I guess you can come back to mine"

"You sure?"

"I wouldn't have fucking offered if I didn't don't be to long!" Emma hung up the phone before huddling herself into her duvet her heart beating out of control which was now normal for her as this was how he made her feel! It wasn't long before Cook lightly knocked on her door as she got up and opened the door turning straight back to her bed,

"Surprised you phoned babe"

"well its cold tonight. You fucking getting in or what?" Cook takes his top and jeans off before getting in beside her both awkward for a moment,

"Emma there is something I've been thinking about…"

"What?"

"About just taking off somewhere…" Emma sat bolt up looking hurt over at Cook,

"And fucking leave me!"

"No you didn't let me finish Em's! Us leaving get out of here!"

"What's brought this on? You in shit?" Cook shakes his head sighing before taking a strand of her hair lightly placing it behind her ear,

"Emma I am just so tired of my so called job and the people I work for…I want to be normal for once…with you I am Emma so please say you will come?" Emma softens at his pleading face before curiously asking,

"Would you still leave if I choose to stay?" Cook shakes his head taking both hands onto her face,

"I could never leave you Em's your one of the best things to happen to me!" they lightly kiss as Cook lightly pulls her into him as they both tingle at every touch!

The next morning they lay tangled together Emma lightly snoring making Cook smile to himself his heart beating fast, he looks over at the clock groaning slightly as today was the day that Leon wanted to see him which always made him not want to go but he knew that he had to!

"Cook?" Emma says sounding half asleep,

"Yeah?"

"You alright? You seem tense!" Emma really worried about Cook, which made him feel a strange mixture of bewilderment and guilt,

"Course I'm with you ain`t I!" Emma makes a gagging noise making cook laugh heartedly,

"Listen babe last night you didn't answer my question" Emma strokes his chest silent for a moment before speaking,

"I will go but on one condition Cook"

"What's that then?"

"That when we find somewhere to stay you get a proper job and nothing dodgy!" Cook nods his head kissing her,

"Emma I promise you no more shit for us! I am going to put us first and do things properly I mean that!" Emma beams over at him before getting out of bed,

"Better fucking hand my notice in then" Cook beams getting out the bed and hugging her before he gives her a lift to the garage before setting of to Leon's. Cook entered the flat to find Leon sat entertaining to girls as he smiles widely over at Cooks direction,

"Ah Cooko! Come join us mate!" Cook sat himself down,

"You wanted to see me"

"Yeah I have a special little job for you"

"Listen Leon I am moving on that's what I have came to tell you" Leon frowns sitting himself forward,

"That is really gutting mate as you're my top dealer! But just do this one job for me and we are quits mate?" Cook knew that he had to as he nods his head Leon grinning once more,

"My girlfriend Charlie is back tomorrow and she needs someone to drive her around for the weekend"

"Ok. Just for the weekend then as I am leaving after that!"

"Course mate!" Cook stayed for as long as he had to before heading back to Emma's flat to tell her we will go on Monday morning first thing.

Saturday Morning and Cook drove to the train station where stood a freezing looking Charlie who gives a flirtatious smile over at him,

"You my driver for the weekend then?"

"Look like it!" Charlie gets inside the warm car putting her seatbelt on studying Cook throughout the drive,

"You are hiding something big" Cook frowns over at her,

"You what?"

"You are aren't you! Thought I could see it! Its in your eyes" Cook sighs fed up with this girl already and wanting more than ever to be with Emma!

"Look my orders are to drive you around not to give my life story!"

"Sorry! Just trying to make conversation!" Charlie huffs folding her arms and looking out the window,

"We are here" Cook says parking in a long driveway,

"Good. See you later" she slams the door and marches off inside the big house who owned it was unknown to Cook but he didn't really care either as of Monday he was far away from this shit. Emma was fast asleep when he got back to the flat as he sat beside her stroking her hair noticing how drained out she looked,

"Oh Em's what am I doing to you" He mutters as he continues stroking her hair wishing that he could hold her in his arms but he had to pick up Charlie soon so lightly kissing her cheek he made his way out the flat and went to pick up Charlie. She was way beyond drunk as she struggled into the car giggling hysterically making Cook grit his teeth in annoyance,

"You fucking hate me don't you"

"Don't know you" Cook says simply making Charlie move closer to him,

"Then lets change that" She says placing her hand onto his leg making Cook instinctively move her hand away,

"Not interested Charlie. Plus Leon is not someone you should be messing with!"

"Oh fucking Leon this and Leon that!" Charlie says irritated as she moves away from Cook staring out the window,

"You really haven't a clue Cook what it feels like being trapped!"

"More than you know Charlie. But you need to use your head here and do things proper to get out of his life!" Charlie shakes her head tears lightly falling down her face as silence filled the car. Cook finally got back to the flat Emma was surprisingly awake as she was sat on the bed the duvet wrapped around her while she was crying making Cook place himself beside her,

"Emma?"

"Sorry just ignore me!"

"Fucking what's wrong?"

"Just tired Cook. So fucking tired of sharing you with them and worrying that your lying in some fucking ditch somewhere!" Cook pulls her into him as she sobs,

"Now you listen to me babes I'm not fucking leaving you! Ok me and you are leaving on Monday and not fucking looking back. You're my future Emma and nothing and no one will change that!"


End file.
